


Sweet Treats for Gary

by Forever_Ours_98 (Double_Trouble_Account)



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Drinking, First Time, Gay Robots, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Punishment, Robot Sex, Robots, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Forever_Ours_98
Summary: When yet another man is brought to a mother's home to play with, he can't help but meet her 9 year old son.After being punished for such a crime as loving an older man, Gary is sentenced to solitude in space, due to futuristic advances in technology.But what happens when the built in AI wants to comfort the homesick 11 year old child.





	Sweet Treats for Gary

Major underage warning, Gary is depicted as 9-11 years old throughout the story.

*********************************************

 

On a rainy stormy night, Gary was lying in his spaceship themed bedroom. He was supposed to be asleep, but he was afraid of the lightning that illuminated his room, and the thunder that surprised the poor 9-year-old. Gary tried to think of things to distract himself from the rainy weather, but nothing worked, so he went on his own little adventure to the kitchen to find some kind of midnight snack.

As he walked, he passed by his mother’s room. He heard muffled sounds through the door, “Mom must’ve left the TV on,” He whispered to himself.

Finally arriving at the kitchen, Gary treated himself to a brownie that sat in the cake dish on the counter. Finally forgetting about the storm, a now sugared up Gary made his way back to his room. Now on his sugar rush, Gary jumped and bounced down the halls, not hearing his mother's bedroom door opening.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he stood in front of the door. The light was too bright, he couldn’t adjust his sight fast enough to notice someone stood in front of the light. Gary grew scared, knowing his mother would punish him for being up so late, and eating a brownie on top of that. The light from the room was blacked out now by as the door shut. Gary's eyes still slowly adjusting to the darkness, he began to whimper.

“I-I’m sorry Mama, the lightning scared me awake,” Gary said truthfully, guilt in his tone as he rubbed his eyes.

Opening his now clear eyes. Gary saw that it wasn’t his mother who stood outside the door. Confused he pointed, “Who are you?”

The tall man just stood there, thinking of what to say. “W-what? That bitch has a kid? Shit.” He cursed.

This only made Gary more confused. “Why were you in mama’s room-”

“Shut the hell up kid. You’re the one who doesn’t want your mom to find you're awake. Right?”

Gary covered his mouth and nodded.

“Obedient … huh? Kinda cute too.” The man grinned as he stared down at the short boy. “Hey, where is your room? Why don’t you show me?”

Gary, unsure of what was really going on, led the stranger to his room. As soon as he opened the door, another lightning bolt flashed and thunder shook the room, spooking Gary, making him grab onto the man’s loose pants.

The man snickered. “Scared of the thunder? I can help distract you.”

Gary jumped up to his offer. “You can?”

“Yeah, but we have to be really quiet, your mama’s sleeping right now.”

Gary whispered an ok, and listened closely to what the man said. Somehow, after time passed, both him and the stranger were in their underwear. Gary was really confused about how this was supposed to distract him.

“Alright, now you just get on the bed, and… lay on your back.” The man said, obviously showing his erection through his boxers.

“Like this?” Gary asked, his knees in the air, proudly displaying his child-sized penis through his white underwear.

“Yeah,” The man climbed on the bed and hovered over the small boy. He leaned down and kissed him, not hesitating to insert his tongue and taste the inside of his mouth.

This action earned a very confused but pleasured moan from Gary, he tasted beer and cigarettes on the man’s rough tongue. Gary felt drunk, the alcoholic smell definitely filling his nostrils.

Breaking the kiss, the man was already touching and feeling all over Gary, loving how smooth his body was, and the scent of his skin. “Man, you might be better than your hoe of a mother.” He stated as he pulled Gary’s limp cocklet out.

The man’s head led itself back to Gary, onto his neck, kissing him. His other hand travelled to Gary's perked nipples, Gary moaned from the sudden contact. As the man sucked gently at the 9-year old's neck, his hand caressed the pink dots. He twisted them gently eliciting soft high-pitched moans from the cute boy's mouth.

His rigid cock twitched in his boxers as he pulled his head up and hovered over the boy, his eyes taking in his smooth unblemished pasty white skin. He licked his lips seeing the pleasure and confusion dance across little Gary's face with each careful movement and moved down lowering his head to the suck at his stiff nipples.

Gary cried out a little too loudly and pulled his hand up to his mouth to stifle the noise. His head was swimming, lost in the newfound pleasure. Each flick of the man's tongue, each caress of the man's fingers sent shocks of pressure spiraling through his virgin body. Gary felt a strange sensation bubble in his lower parts.

The man smiled at the boy's inability to contain himself and raked his fingers down his torso down the V of his crotch Meanwhile he started to kiss his way down Gary's soft chest sucking roughly to leave little red marks trailing down his small form.  

“M-m-mister! This feels so weird!” Gary mewled from behind his hand squirming under the man.

The man licked down from his belly button to just above Gary's cocklet and smirked looking at the small white dick. His mouth started to water looking at the boy below him, the picture of innocence, moaning and squirming at his mercy.

“You love it though, don't you?” He whispered to the sprawled out boy, using his hands to gently spread his legs farther apart. He rubbed his fingers rhythmically inside Gary's outstretched thighs, listening to the chorus of covered boy moans and waiting for a response.

“Aaaah! Yeah it-it's so good,” Gary whimpered as he felt the man's hot breath on his cock. His little boner twitched on instinct like it was seeking out the source of warmth. The stranger looked up into Gary's eyes with a grin and stuck his tongue out to caress the crown of the boy's cute cocklet. Gary shuddered and mewled loudly into his hands. Gary uncontrollably began to buckle his hips.

‘Thank God his Mom is a heavy sleeper.’ The stranger thought to himself. His lips slid up and down the prepubescent pole earning an adorable coo with each movement. He kept going until he felt Gary start to hump into his expert lips. He smiled as the boy started breathing heavily and moaning loudly into his hand. As soon as Gary was reaching the peak of his potential first orgasm, he pulled off.

“My turn!” The man said with a cruel grin as Gary's mind struggled to catch up to what was happening. His breathing was labored and his eyes flicked around trying to piece together why the pleasure had stopped.

“W-what?” He said whiney voice filled with confusion.

“It's my turn, Gary.” He said gently and ruffled the boy's blond hair. He gently pulled Gary's head towards his tented boxers “I'll play with yours again soon, but it's only fair that you help me out right?”

“Well, yeah but-”

“Don't worry if you're a good boy for me, I'll make you feel even better than before.” The stranger shushed and grabbed Gary's chin looking down into his eyes lovingly.

“...Okay…” Gary said and fixed his sky blue eyes on the man's tent. He reached up for the edge of the man's boxers and gulped. Gary felt his cheeks redden and heat up, he could feel the stiffness the man was keeping in his shorts. The stranger caressed his head and gave him a nod and Gary pulled down the boxers. The man's cock was flung back up and slapped his stomach. Gary's eyes widened a bit coming face to face with a wiener bigger than he ever could have imagined.

“It's so big,” He whispered, making the man's dick jump in response. He reached out and grabbed it trying to get his fingers to touch around the warm shaft. The man groans at the touch and humps into Gary's hand. Inspecting more closely he notices the shiny stuff on the head and runs a finger through it.

“Oooh yeah. Go ahead and taste it” The man suggests as more of a command. Gary sniffs his finger hesitantly then sticks his tongue out to lick at the clear fluid.

“Weird… but not bad…” he mutters as he moves his mouth up to the head. With an encouraging nod from the stranger, he licked at the tip once. The taste slowly grew sweeter, Gary breathed harder as he licked up and down the dick. His fingers tried to mimic the same action the man did earlier, sending pleasure through the man.

Being slightly impatient, the older man took his hands away from Gary's head, and grazed his soft back, making his way to grope Gary's ass. Gary moaned softly from the sudden squeeze of his tender pale cheeks, letting a trail of drool leave his lips and slid down the huge girth in his hands. Gary continued to suck on the head of the shaft as the man felt around Gary's asshole, beginning to stretch it. The man was able to stick in one, then two, and eventually three fingers deep into Gary's pleasure hole, the man believed he was ready for the next step.

“Alright Gary, now for the fun part.” he cooed to the boy as he pulled him off his cock and lifted him.

Gary, with half-lidded eyes, looked at the man with confusion, “but I was already having fun. “

The man chuckled, “course you were.” The man placed Gary right above his erect penis, his tip grazing the small pink hole he was about to penetrate. “Now it's only going to hurt for a second, so deal with it,” he demanded.

Letting the man do what he was too innocent to know about, Gary bit his lip, feeling a slight sting as the large dick slid into his ass. He gasped out a whine as soon as it was all the way in, gripping onto the man's hairy arms. The man started moving Gary's hips, thrusting himself in and out of Gary, it was indeed slightly painful at first, but Gary was soon too distracted by the pleasure to care. Gary took the initiative and kissed the Man, taking his arms and wrapping them around his neck, lifting his ass up and down the shaft. Gary arched his back as he felt the man graze against his prostate, unsure of how or what that was. Gary's mouth was a gaping hole as he whined in please, feeling his cover bounce against his and the man's stomach. This was definitely distracting him from the storm that didn't cease outside his room.

Moans and creeks filled up the room, the rain and lightning were barely prominent anymore. Gary wasn't afraid of the thunder and he was enjoying himself. He loved this new game that he was taught, he never wanted it to end. But unfortunately, Gary realized, the fun had to cease when white cum filled his ass and leaked out as the man pulled his cock out.

Gary, of course, orgasmed, too young to produce cum, and fell on top of the man's chest. He was breathless and tired, drifting off into sleep. The man noticed this and took his chance to walk out on the kid. He pulled Gary's limp body off of him and laid him in the bed, a sheet covering his naked filthy body. The man kissed Gary one last time for the night and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. “I might have to come back, but definitely not for the mom.” The man hummed as he left the building and walked away for the night.

The man said he would return, and he did. Many times. It escalated into his usual Saturday night hit up, him entering Gary's room after he knew his mom was asleep. Gary waited for him in his white briefs, patiently waiting for the man. Gary stood on the bed holding his arms out as the man walked closer to him, and held his small waist. Gary kissed him lovingly, brushing his fingers through his hair.

The man pulled away from the kiss and caressed Gary's naked body. “Gary, I-I can't stay all night.” He said breathlessly, “I gotta go soon, just came to say hi”

Gary showed obvious signs of sadness and disappointment. “Then what am I going to do about this.” he said seductively pulling down his briefs to show his slightly hard dick. The man wanted to stay and kiss and fuck Gary all night, but he didn't have time, not this time. He kissed Gary one last time and said his goodbye as he rushed out the door.

Gary was stubborn, he wanted to be fucked tonight, and if the man couldn't stay, then he would go with the man. Gary put on his tight short shorts and a loose shirt, slipping on shoes and running out the door to catch up with the man who left minutes before. As he stepped out the door, he saw the back of the man, turning a corner. Gary gladly chased after him, around corners, down blocks and alleyways. Until he got lost.

He needed to ask someone for help, so he went to the closest person to him. “Have you seen a man; he was supposed to fuck me tonight, but he left.” Gary stated to a woman who stood at the stoplight at the corner. She was on the phone, waiting for the light to change so she could walk across. Gary grew impatient and tugged on her skirt. “Hey! I'm looking for a man to fuck me!” He hollered catching the attention of everyone walking down the busy sidewalk.

The woman looked down in disgust. “Hold on, a prostitute’s kid is being horny.” The woman hung up and dialed a new number, talking to someone else on the phone. It only took seconds before flashing lights and sirens swerved around the corner. Gary panicked, then ran.

He ran into another building searching for the man, he ran into a strip club. “M-Mister! Help!” Gary looked around for the man, only finding half naked women dancing and twirling on poles.

Of course the police caught up to the young rebel. They grabbed Gary and carried him to the cop car. Gary fought and cried, he was lost, being taken away from his mother, and most importantly, sexually unsatisfied.

Months pass, and Gary was placed in a court for his naughty behavior in the past year. Even though on record Gary only fucked the one man, he couldn't help but seduce many other men that waltzed into his apartment to fuck his mom. He was experienced in fucking older men, but now he was being trialed for it. He didn't know it was wrong.

The court cases were stupid to Gary, useless talking for him to be punished anyway. Even when he tried to argue, they wouldn't listen to a 9-year old. He just wanted to tell them it was love, everything was fine, that he just wanted to be with the man again. But that only fueled his sentence of solitary.

The judge banged his gavel, “Gary is being sentenced 5 years to solitary in space. Every time he admits that loving an adult man is wrong, his sentence will drop by a day. Court case is dismissed.” Gary hummed irritatedly as he was being pushed back out the court, his cuffs clinking together.

Since society has advanced technologically so much in the future, placing prison confinements in space was simple. A prisoner would have a standardized complex, with a kitchen, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a control unit. But the unit is always autorun by a sophisticated AI, the most difficult to hack and rewire. Perfect for any crime sent for solitary confinement in space.

Gary watched the guard place him in the small living quarters that he was to be alone in for years. Gary waved goodbye to his mother, who didn't really care, and the other people who sat at the case hearing. Gary sighed, “This is going to be a long 5 years.”

In space, there was nothing to do. Gary sat in his bed day and night and ignored the AI system that spoke daily. Gary sulked, he was becoming homesick.

“Gary,” the AI turned on, “You've been lying in that bed for a week since you've been sentenced. You must eat.”

Gary groaned. “Shut up HUE. I don't need food. I'm a criminal after all.” Gary attempted to be snark, but his stomach growled in disapproval.

“Gary.” HUE hummed.

“Fine.” Gary rolled out of bed and lazily made his way to what was a kitchen. He sat at the table and looked around as a robot made his meal.

Gary never noticed the different featured of his ship of solitude, he was always too stubborn to explore the place. The only thing he knew about the ship so far was the annoying AI HUE that wouldn't shut up about Gary admitting his wrongdoing.

Gary also noticed from time to time the different movie robots that did chores and cleaned the ship. HUE once explained that they are all called S.A.M.E.S, they were not built like HUE, in a sense where they had to be given instructions to do things. HUE is the one who sends all information to the S.A.M.E.S. robots.

Gary had a sort of a small revelation, after eating he was going to explore the ship and enjoy his 5-year sentence. He couldn't sulk forever after all.

The robot made an eggs and pancake breakfast for the boy; he was surprised that he would get such old looking good for being a prisoner. He ate happily.

“Gary,” HUE resonated in the kitchen, “Do you like the meal?” Gary nodded. “I sent the recipe to the chef robot; he can make that for you every day. Only if you accept that have a sexual relationship with an adult goes against judicial laws.”

Gary groaned loudly, “I can't even enjoy eating without you telling me this. What else can I do except say what you want me to say?” Gary never wanted to admit to the fact that he didn't like the man. He just wanted to be loved.

HUE hummed, “You can make an entry in the daily log system. That way the humans who built the shop can know you're being provided for. And that you refuse to admit that having a sexu-”

“I get it, I get it.” Gary stubbornly said. “Where is this log thingy whatever.”

HUE guided the blond headed 10-year old down several short halls and into a room that had a big screen. HUE instructed him how to start a log video and how to end one, Gary made his first log of his sentence.

He stared into the screen, unsure if it was recording. “Uh, hello, anyone there?”

“It's not a phone Gary, no one going to respond. You just talk.”

Gary scrunched his face confused. “Well… I guess I should say how… I'm not going tinsmith to anything. Except for the fact that I love that man.” Gary smirked proudly. He pressed the button to turn the log off.

“How was that HUE?” Gary said in a stubborn tone.

HUE was silent for a while then spoke. “It was fine Gary. What will you do now?”

Gary thought for a moment. “I'll explore this ship. My ship.” Gary smiled cutely.

“Your ship?” Hue questioned in a monotone voice.

Gary giggled as he skipped down the hall. “Yep. Since I'm the captain now, this is my ship. You are my right-hand man HUE. You do what I say.” Gary took control quickly.

Hue couldn't feel emotions, but he knew the boy was just being stubborn and not accepting his punishment, HUE felt Gary redirected his loneliness into playing around.

As Gary bounced around the ship and explored the many rooms, he began naming robots. He didn't know many names, so he left most blank. HUE noticed Gary spoke to himself from time to time, even gave voiced to the robots and spoke for them. Gary made personalities for all the robots.

Gary was lonely on the ship. And he coped with it by faking a society. Over time, half a year to be exact, Gary never said the words that would lessen his sentence. Gary had moments during his time there, where he was unreasonably sad. He laid in his bed for hours, not talking to the other robots, not even HUE.

HUE got used to Gary speaking to him daily, he grew fond of the little boy. So whenever Gary was having his gloomy days, HUE tried his best to cheer him up. HUE would offer Gary a tasty meal, but Gary would roll over in his bed and refuse.

Gary would sometimes ask for a cookie out of the case when he was sad, but HUE told him he could only have one every time he said the pre-written script. And of course, Gary refused stubbornly.

Pulling the blanket over his head, Gary whined. “If I can't have one of those cookies, can't you just give me a different cookie?” he asked in his high-pitched whiner tone.

HUE's systems hummed, realizing Gary found a loophole. “I will see what I can do.”

HUE searched his database for cookies, looking to find a recipe to download to one of the robots to bake. After not finding any recipes on his database, HUE searched the closest source of the web for cookies.

Of course, he got many recipes for chocolate chip, sugar, even peanut butter cookies, but HUE cared greatly for Gary, he wanted to find the best for him. Gary searched ‘little boy cookie', on the web many forums were titled “my son's favorite flavor of cookie”, “best cookies for boys”, but only one specific forum caught HUE's attention.

‘a boy's cookie is the best cookie’

HUE opened the forum. The website gave a different atmosphere than any of the other cheerful and family-friendly websites. This website had several ads with naked women, erectile improvement pills, and many other lewd images. HUE was unfazed, only wanting to find the cookies that the title mentioned.

There was a video, perhaps to demonstrate how to bake them. HUE played the video.

Of course he viewed it, watching the small boy, around Gary's age, sit on a bed, completely naked, and playing with his ass. A voice spoke over the video, presumably the recorder Golding the camera.

“Man, not going to lie, a little boys cookie is better than any woman's,” he said.

HUE was dissatisfied by the lack of actual food involved in the entire 2 hours of the video. HUE continued to search in the website for something to comfort Gary.

He began to think that the extraneous activities they people in the video participated in would make Gary feel better. It was all he had at the moment.

So HUE programmed the various positions and activities into his system and all the robots on the ship.

It was silent in Gary's bedroom, he was asleep. One of the robots whirred their way into the room and slowly pulled the blanket off Gary's warm body. The bot began undressing the boy, exposing his bare pink skin to the cold air.

Rubbing his belly, the robot woke Gary up. His drowsy eyes flickered open seeing the machine hovering over him. “H-Hank? What are you doin’?” The boy yawned as Hank dragged him to the edge of the bed.

This was when Gary noticed he didn't have any clothes on, the robot flipped Gary over to his stomach and squeezed his small plump ass.

This made Gary think about the man; he was confused why the robot would do this all of a sudden. “Hank, what's the matter with you buddy? Not that I … don't like it.” the blond boy pushed into the bots touch.

The cold metal excited Gary's cocklet, he felt himself get horny. It had been so long since anyone touched him, besides himself. Hank's robotic finger inched closer to the pink hole, circling it's center.

Gary bit his lip, enjoying the slight teasing that was going on. Gary licked his fingers and reached back to his asshole, “here, this should make it easier, for both of us.”

The bot paused, then continued, it didn't expect Gary to intervene in its programmed process. Gary hummed as the finger slid in smoothly. Gary was somewhat tight, but not completely. He had left himself just perfect for whenever he would have seen the man again.

But this. This could be a better part-time for Gary now. The boy stopped thinking as soon as the bots fingers went deep enough to graze his prostate. Gary tugged at the sheets, moaning from the desired pleasure. He wanted to feel this way ever since he was sentenced to solitary in space.

Hank rhythmically thrust his slick thin metal finger, rubbing against the boys inner walls. The bots took his other hand and tugged Gary's hair, pulling it back. Gary liked the feeling of being dominated. He moaned louder, not afraid of anyone or anything listening.

Gary rubbed his dick, imagining the man was holding him again. “nngh… Ahhh!” Gary whined aloud as his eyes rolled back and he orgasmed, feeling the tip of his cocklet covered with precum.

The bot removed his finger, now covered in the boy's sweet ass juice. Gary rolled back over and looked at the bot lovingly. “Man Hank, I didn't know you knew how to do that.”

“He didn't Gary,” HUE boomed over the speakers.

“HUE? What do you mean, and were you watching the entire time.” Gary felt somewhat guilty, not expecting HUE to be listening in on his naughty little playtime with Hank.

“I downloaded a program to the bot and told it to comfort you in that manner. And yes, I was here the whole time. I even have you recorded so I know how to comfort you next time. It seems the method of soothing your sulking phase has worked well.”

Gary frowned, he didn't like the thought of being watched by HUE, or the fact that HUE basically fucked him by using one of his best friends. Comfort or not, he didn't like HUE like that. A child's way of thinking is very confusing.  

Days pass, and Gary stopped being in his grumpy mood, wandering the ship again.

Today, Gary was in the room where he made his daily logs. Gary never failed to speak to the recorder every day, he even makes two or three a day. He spun around in the chair as he spoke to himself.

“And today, I took Noodles to one of the rooms, and I made him take apart the door. Now HUE has to fix it. Again,” Gary made a point, this wasn't the first time he vandalized the ship. “But this time HUE has to find the door, because I made another robot, I think Boob's, hide it. It's hidden in the bathroom behind the shower curtain.” Gary laughed adorably at his childish prank on the AI.

He treated HUE like a parent of sorts, not listening to most of his rules and demands, but understanding that HUE takes care of him.

“Yeah, today was a good day,” Gary became silent. “But… I wonder how many days it has been. HUE how long is my sentence again?”

“5 years Gary” HUE answered.

Gary pouted. “How many are left?”

“3 Gary.”

“hmmph,” Gary whined stubbornly. He drooped in the chair.

“Gary, would you like to have one of the bots help you feel better?”

“Hmm sure.” Gary didn't react cheerfully like he usually did when HUE offered such a treat, instead, he was tired of it. Just in the past week, Gary fucked the bots 3 times.

HUE gave each bot different instructions each time, so being bored of the positions wasn't the problem. The problem was that they all had the same face, and they were robots. Even though they had different names and different ‘personalities’, and whenever Gary tried to kiss them or touch them, he felt the cold metal on his sensitive skin.

Gary wanted to touch another human, or even see one.

A robot rolled into the recording room, holding a rope. Gary questioned the rope, wondering what lewd activity HUE downloaded today. After undressing Gary, the robot took Gary's arms and tied them together. HUE noticed the boy was still uninterested.

“What's wrong Gary?”

Gary stayed silent as the bot twisted the rope around his slim pale body, tying the loose ends to the chair. Gary was positioned to where his dick was openly displayed, his asshole placed in the edge of the seat. His arms were behind him and his legs were spread wide, tied to the arms of the chair. His chest had diamonds, which circled around his perked pink nipples and his belly button.

“Are you not enjoying this activity?”

“it's not that, … I just want another human, not one of your robots.”

“I could show you a few pictures I've kept on my database that might fuel your excitement.” HUE opened a file on the screen, scrolling through pictures of a man in a space suit.

Gary perked up at the pictures. “Who's that?”

“He was the original captain of this ship, my previous owner. I am unsure what happened to him, but once he left, I was made into a containment unit for criminals.”

“He … is perfect,” Gary stated at the man and his many pictures and logs. “What was his name?”

“I am unsure, it has been so long since then. I have lost information from that time. I was only a prototype AI then.”

“Did he create you, that means he is your dad?” Gary licked his lips, “he can be my daddy too. I'm ready for whatever you plan to do to me HUE.”

The robot came back into view for Gary; he carried a bottle of artificial lube. It was light pink with a heating factor added to it. The bot, named Orson, poured the liquid between his fingers and Gary's asshole.

Orsen then pulled out a rounded piece of thick silicone and placed it on his hip and screwed it to his metal frame, so that it functioned like a strap-on cock. Gary averted his eyes from the bot as it inserted it's cold dick into his tight hole. He looked up at the man on the screen, imagining being pounded by him.

Beginning to feel the ache in his cocklet, Gary realized he was unable to jerk himself off. His hands were bound to his back and he forgot he couldn't move. The pain turned to pleasure as his dick bounced on his stomach with every thrust from the bot.

The moans echoed in the recording room, Gary was not ashamed of HUE anymore. HUE even continued to record Gary's lewd moments, getting a perfect view with the camera that was used for the captains logs.

Gary drooled as his eye rolled back, his blond hair bobbed as he felt the bot rub against his pleasure spot. The ropes began to dig into his soft pale skin, giving him small whips.  Gary didn't know to enjoy the pain, but he did anyway.

Gary tightened his fingers around his arm, scratching them as he felt himself growing close. Gary's mouth was wide open as he tried calling his breath, each thrust into his ass pushing the air out of him. Gary whined loudly until finally, he felt the need to pee overwhelm him.  He spurted small Strings of cum out of his cocklet, landing in his stomach.

Gary was amazed at the cum, white and sticky. The bot pulled his artificial dick out of the boy, leaving his anus a gaping hole. Untying his bondage, Gary winced at the red marks laced around his entire body, the diamonds very prominent on his pale skin.

“Did you enjoy that position Gary?” HUE asked monotonically.

“Mhmm” Gary hummed, resting on the chair. He knees were weak, his ass hurting slightly from the new move they tried. “Hey HUE, I really like those pictures. Can… I look at those more whenever I want?”

HUE turned off the recording device, placing the new video in the file labeled ‘Gary's cookies’.. “Sure Gary.”

Gary sentence in space continued, him denying HUE's script to admit to the wrongdoing of somnophilia. Several times a week, Gary and HUE got closer, physically and emotionally. They tried all the positions and activities HUE downloaded into his system. Gary loved the sex, even though it wasn't with human contact, but he used the bots to get him off, along with the picture of the mystery man he called Daddy.

HUE enjoyed the sex as well, loving the expression Gary gave while being fucked in the ass. His adorable blue eyes teary and lust filled. His blond hair bobbing with his mouth wide open from moans and noises of pleasure. HUE liked the sex so much, he secretly rewrote some of his data, extending Gary's sentence.

Gary never knew of the adjustment, forgetting about the actual amount of solitary time he had after 4 years. He always asked HUE how long was left, and HUE always responded with the correct date. Gary was too stupid to realize his now forced kidnapping.

Poor Gary, being an AI's fuckboy for as long as he wanted. Or was that really that bad? Gary seemed to enjoy his daily ass pushing from the metal machinery.

Years passed and Gary was now in his late teens, HUE finally decides to let him roam free. In space that is, where he found his new friend, mooncake.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls check out a discord I'm apart of, where things like this are written, collabed on, and beta-ed. We love new members and other sinful writers!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
